


Ну, Саня, погоди!

by posholnahyipojaluista7a



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Modern Era, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a
Summary: он рос среди полей и открытого неба. он смотрел вверх и улыбался.улыбка была его сердцем.





	1. 24

Он запрыгивает на стол. А дурости в нем столько, что хватит на всех самых занудных зануд. И с одной стороны ты уже давно перестаешь удивляться — подумаешь, ногами на стол. Спасибо, что босыми, спасибо, что не в твою тарелку! С другой — а вдруг он вот с таким же блеском мореплавателя-первопроходца в глазах однажды шагнет с крыши. А в записке напишет, что научился летать и отправился к звездам. Это страшно очень, когда человек верит, что после смерти что-то есть. Еще страшнее, когда есть кто-то, и этот кто-то его у тех самых звезд ждет.

Хару смотрит снизу вверх (она и без этих циркачеств всегда унизительно ниже) и ждет, чего там этот кучерявый котелок на этот раз придумает. Неделю назад ему приспичило выучить японский вотпрямщас, и ничего, что Хару была на паре у самого злющего препода этой вселенной. Он смотрит в окно, очень долго и внимательно. То ли выискивает новые территории, не захваченные еще его бравой пиратской командой в лице Хару и Кости, то ли и правда дурачок, и Хару зря им так восторгается.

— А неба-то нет! — Саша хмурит брови, смахивая на резвого цыганенка, — Неужели Атлант-таки заебался.

— Это я заебалась, — говорит вслух Хару, а про себя резюмирует, что все-таки дурачок, — Спустись на землю, я тебя по-братски прошу.

— Вот ты не веришь, а небо падает!

И выглядит, зараза, таким серьезным, что и поверить стыдно, а в окошечко все равно глянешь, чтобы убедиться в сохранности небесного свода. Хару иногда с трудом различает, где у Саши отключается левое полушарие и включается режим Питера Пэна, а где он и правда верит в то, что говорит.

— И что же прикажешь делать, мой блядский капитан как же заебало господи еб твою мать, — Хару на всякий случай поднимает кружку с чаем, имитируя пиратов с их пресловутым ромом.

— Танцевать, наверное, — Саша, слава богам, наконец спрыгивает на пол, — Помирать, так с музыкой.

Хару пару секунд борется с желанием пробить лоб фейспалмом, а потом сдается, как и всегда:

— Чур, музыку заказываю я.


	2. 11

Он шел по этой улице впервые и чувствовал холод ранней весны, хотя джинсовка дедушки с теплой покладкой была застегнута на все пуговицы и доставала ему до колен. Из груди рвался смех, но по какой-то причине, проходя через горло, превращался в слезы. Тоже холодные. Саша увидел голубей на канализационном люке, серых и упитанных. Захотелось сесть рядом с ними, согреть каждого и согреться самому теплом нежности. В школу он шел грустно и медленно, а у самых ворот резко сорвался и побежал в другую сторону — подальше от всего нового, серого и незнакомого. Ноги зудели и пытались довести Сашу домой, но дом был далеко, слишком далеко, чтобы можно было просто добежать. Они добирались до этого города сначала на самолете, а потом на машине с бабушкой, которую Саша знал только по телефонным разговорам, потому что она никогда не приезжала его навестить. Она тоже была незнакомая, но у нее был приятный голос, так что Саша готов был смириться с ее присутствием. Всю дорогу он обнимал сестру и нюхал ее волосы, на которых еще остался родной запах фермы, молока, выпечки их тетушки и деревянных стен.

Когда Саша вошел в квартиру, запыхавшийся и мокрый, мама сразу все поняла, поцеловала его в обе щеки и так красиво улыбнулась, что холодная ледышка внутри растаяла и Саша наконец рассмеялся. Он расшнуровал свои ботинки, снял джинсовку, путаясь в длинном шарфе, и побежал на запах сладких блинчиков с медом. Стены на кухне были зеленые. Это был хороший цвет. Весь оставшийся день Саша смотрел мультики по новому телевизору и катал сестру на спине, потому что он был самым старшим и самым смелым и должен был защищать ее. Они вдвоем были как те голуби, разделяющие тепло и нежность. Саша снова понюхал волосы сестры, а потом приложил ладонь к своему носу, почувствовал запах коров и любимой лошади, пыли с чердака и смолы, и вдруг понял.

Дом никуда не уходил, он был здесь, с ними в их растаявших горячих сердцах.


End file.
